Seduction via Illusion
by MayFairy
Summary: The Doctor finds himself confronted by five Romana's while searching the planet between Atrios and Zeos. Is it his fault that the five identical women lead him to incredibly inappropriate thoughts? Set during The Armageddon Factor. Four/RomanaI


**So, after watching Part Five of The Armageddon Factor, I was inspired to write two one-shots. This is the first. The next shall be along in the next hour, but will be more serious and angsty than this one, which is kind of cheeky and fun. **

**It's the scene where they are on the third planet, and he's looking for Romana and Astra, when those five illusions of Romana appear. And, some of them had some poses that just seemed like they could be kind of...you know...**

**And, obviously, the idea of five Romana's would obvious blow the Doctor's mind. And cause him to think inapproriate things, which is why this is rated T for sexual references. And I love the idea of Four in this situation. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor trudged through the damp passages of the unnamed planet between Atrios and Zeos, trying to find Romana and Astra. Despite knowing that Astra was under the control of the Shadow (something Romana was not aware of), he knew that Romana could take care of herself. Still, he worried nonetheless, and knew that he would feel all the better for having her within eyesight again.<p>

"Doctor!" Romana's voice called, and he turned to see her standing in one of the passage entrances in a proper sort of stance, feet together and hands clasped. Her formality had always irritated him, but had also been a refreshing break of sorts from the casual manner of humans, despite normally preferring the latter.

"Doctor?" The voice said again as another Romana appeared in the passage next to the first one; this time with her hands on her hips. It was a pose he was familiar with, she often did it when telling him off, but she never realised that it often led him to noticing the shape of her hips rather than what she was saying.

"Doctor…"

"Doctor…"

"Doctor…"

There were now five Romana's, one of the newer ones had her arms crossed while another was leaning her hands on both sides of the passage entrance she was in. It was the one in the middle of the five that caught his attention the most, however.

She had walked into sight before leaning against the wall, hip out with a hand on it while her other arm leant on the wall. And her perfectly arched eyebrows were lifted in an expectant manner, leaving confusion buzzing in his head. It hardly seemed intentional, but to the Doctor, it came off as a rather seductive pose. Or perhaps that was the shapely dress and the beauty of the woman wearing it that made it seem so...sexual.

But all the voices and Romana's had completely sent his brain reeling, and he found himself imagining _completely _inappropriate scenarios involving himself and five Romana's…not something that he should be thinking about any day, and especially not the day that they were fighting for the last Segment for the Key to Time.

But how was he supposed to _not _think of her like that? One Romana was enough to send his hearts, mind and body into a whirlwind just with her presence, five would simply be sure to kill him of a heart attack, which would be quite a feat for someone with two.

The images disappeared after a few seconds, but not without leaving some _very _graphic images and ideas in his mind as he walked away. Perhaps not five Romana's, but perhaps the one he had would be willing to do something of the sort?

Maybe he would run it by her later, try his hand at flirting…

Was there a book on how to seduce a Time Lady? No, probably not…but if she felt half as strongly for him as he did for her, then he wagered that it would not be a difficult feat.

Of course, this was Romana. Anything could happen. And not once, did that seem like a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Doctor, you dirty man! ;) But it's such fun. And Four + Romana I = WIN. Especially when Four is having confuddled thoughts. And she is stunning, so you can hardly blame him! <strong>

**So, stay tuned for the next one-shot, which deals with the Doctor's thoughts on Romana's torture, and being told to choose between her and the Key to Time. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! **

**-MayFairy :)**


End file.
